motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Worker
Workers build your Cars or Buildings. You can get various forms of workers with different stats, most of the better ones cost instead of , so you should save up a lot. You can get up to 8 free workers by using a friend code - and you can invite even more friends to work in your shops for additional bonuses. Be sure to invite many people. As of Patch 1.458 it's possible to put workers in the Rest Room. As of Halloween the game offers Limited Time Workers As of Patch 1.551 the game offers Adventure Workers As of Patch 1.70 the game offers Worker Packs For an alphabetical list of workers Alphabetical Workers Workers Workers and their base stats at level 1, this can be further upgraded by feeding them donuts to level the worker up. * Bugs Killer is no longer available for purchase. Stats * Quality: A higher quality stat ensures better quality Cars when working in a team, and thus more profits. * WP/Min: Work Points per minute / Efficiency. The more WP a worker has, the faster he will burn through his stamina. * Speed: Movement speed of the worker. You'll notice this most in CatMan. This is the speed at which the worker moves between cars and buildings. * Stamina: Is the amount of work a worker can perform before needing a . You'll notice this most in Zombie Joe. Battle Stats * IMPORTANT : For battles, excepted WF and HorsePower, only your BASE Stats are important. Exemples : LvL23 Half-Red : 321,677WF + 12,400WP/Min + 13,400 Stamina = +4,000 Attack Damage + 9,000 HP LvL23 Anubeast : 323,120WF + 7,720WP/Min + 7,720 Stamina = +1,550 Attack Damage + 3,100 HP or LvL23 Zomlouis XIV : 65,780WF + 3,000WP/Min + 3,820 Stamina = +950 Attack Damage + 2,500 HP LvL23 Black Hoof : 225,900WF + 10,800WP/Min + 8,000 Stamina = +1,000 Attack Damage + 2,500 HP * Quality : A higher BASE quality stat ensures higher chances of critical hits, which are basically multiple normal hits in a row. * WP/Min : Work Points per Minute translates to the attack damage of the worker. A worker will always hit between 50% and 65% of his BASE WP/min * Speed : BASE Speed stat will influence the chance of your worker to dodge an enemy attack during combat. * Stamina : Your BASE '''Stamina is simply your Health Points * WF : The more Work Force your worker, and thus your team has, the easier it will be to capture workers. * Car's Horsepower : Car's Super Attacks deal ~50% of the car's Horsepower, so Stage Kits are important ! * The only way to increase base stats is by fusion, which is overpowered with Zombie Joe for exemple Levels Each level has a title. Donuts to reach is cumulative (total from #1). * The Titles were removed in a previous update. * Levels have also been capped at 23. Workers with more than 13,500 will show as Level 23 with a full bar. Those workers will also have stats as if they'd been promoted to Level 24, Stats continue to increase every 1000 doughtnuts. Quotes Workers will give random quotes when tapped: * Name is a good place! * Name is on the top! * Call me Name! (Maybe) * Call me Name * Hi, I'm Name * Hey, I'm Name * I could use some '''level up.. * I'm known as Name * My name is Name * Tap me for details! * What can I do for you? Updated with some newer sayings * Let's build a car !! * Name at your service * Name on duty! * What can I do ? * It's a great day !! * I could make a super car * Yes boss ? * What can I do for you ? * Research new tech maybe ?! * I'm a little bit hungry... * I'm the best Worker !!! * Give me an item !! * Tap me again for details ! * I like working here ! * Level me up please ! * I can still progress * I want to FLY !! * I'm sad, can you feed me ? * Let's build a new shop ! * I want to fight! * Zzz OH! Sorry! * When’s my day off? * Let’s make Name the best company! * Why did it have to be cars? * Best. Factory. EVER! * Am I your favorite? When working on a building they might randomly say other things: * For Name glory ! * It's going to be awesome !! * I could use an item * Item me up ! * I'm so slow... lol! * Let's finish this !! * Let's beat this dust! * Pump my stats boss! * This is Epic! * Time for a Perk ! * Time for an item ! * To the end of time boss !! * We're going to DO IT !! * Workers, assemble !! * Work harder for the boss !! Updated with some newer sayings * Boost me boss ! * I'm so slow.. LOL * Boost my WP please !! * Ask your friends for items ! * How do I build with this? * Hammer time! Workers Alphabetical Category:Workers